kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Progrise Keys
The are SD card/key hybrid devices used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Zero-One that contain the power of animals.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Overview Progrise Keys are SD card/key hybrid devices that contain the power of animals and insects. Design A Progrise Key is composed of the following parts: * - The Progrise Key's activation button. Shifts the Progrise Key into a standby state. * - A monitor built into the Progrise Key. It displays a graphic of the Key's respective animal's skeleton. * - The outer cover. It is made out of organic composite glass made out of glass an plastic. It is lightweight, tough and resistant to water and corrosion. Any data within the Progrise Key is further protected by a thermal insulation film. * - The hinge mechanism. It holds the Rise Keeper in place until 'authorised' to unlock by a transformation device (Note: not the case in DX roleplaying versions). * - The Progrise Key's output terminal. Located on the Rise Keeper. It allows the Progrise Key to lock onto the Hiden Zero-One Driver's Rise Port (the part of the Driver where Progrise Key's are slotted into). * - The graphic imprinted on the Rise Keeper's circular window. It allows users to distinguish which animal they are using at first glance without having to read the Progrise Key's ability. Functionality To activate a Progrise Key, one must push the Rise Starter. Afterwards, the Progrise Key is pressed against the Hiden Zero-One Driver. The Progrise Key is then opened into its and pushed into the Driver, initiating transformation. If the transformation device is the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser, the Progrise Key must be opened into its expanded state and slotted into the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. To initiate a finisher with a weapon, a Progrise Key must be inserted unopened into a compatible weapon. List of Progrise Keys - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Zero-One, who uses it to access his default Rising Hopper form. Its ability is Jump and it is based on a grasshopper. KRZ1-Rising Hopper Progrise Key.png|Rising Hopper Progrise Key KRZ1-Rising Hopper Progrise Key (Open).png|Rising Hopper Progrise Key (Opened) - Shooting Wolf= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Vulcan, who uses it to accesses his default Shooting Wolf form. Its ability is Bullet and it is based on a werewolf. KRZ1-Shooting Wolf Progrise Key.png|Shooting Wolf Progrise Key KRZ1-Shooting Wolf Progrise Key (Open).png|Shooting Wolf Progrise Key (Opened) - Rushing Cheetah= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Valkyrie, who uses it to access her default Rushing Cheetah form. Its ability is Dash and it is based on a cheetah. KRZ1-Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key.png|Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key KRZ1-Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key (Open).png|Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key (Opened) - Sting Scorpion= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Horobi, who uses it to access his default Sting Scorpion form. Its ability is Poison and it is based on a scorpion. Sting Scorpion Progrise Key.PNG|Sting Scorpion Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Sting Scorpion Progrise Key (Opened) - Flying Falcon= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Jin, who uses it accesses his default form. Its ability is Wing and it is based on a falcon. It is also used by Kamen Rider Zero-One to access his Flying Falcon form. KRZ1-Flying Falcon Progrise Key.png|Flying Falcon Progrise Key KRZ1-Flying Falcon Progrise Key (Open).png|Flying Falcon Progrise Key (Opened) }} - Auxiliary= - 2= - 3= - 4= https://www.cstoysjapan.com/products/mid-sept-2019-kamen-rider-01-dx-biting-shark-progrise-key - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= }} Its ability is Fang and it is based on a shark. KR01-Biting Shark Progrise Key.png|Biting Shark Progrise Key KR01-Biting_Shark_Progrise Key (Open).png|Biting Shark Progrise Key (Opened) - Flaming Tiger= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= }} Its ability is Fire and it is based on a tiger. Flaming_Tiger_Progrise.png|Flaming Tiger Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Flaming Tiger Progrise Key (Opened) - Freezing Bear= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= }} Its ability is Blizzard and it is based on a polar bear. Freezing_Bear_Progrise.jpg|Freezing Bear Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Freezing Bear Progrise Key (Opened) - Breaking Mammoth= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= }} Its ability is Press and it is based on a mammoth. Breaking_Mammoth_Progrise.png|Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key (Opened) - Punching Kong= - 2= - 3= - 4= https://www.cstoysjapan.com/products/mid-sept-2019-kamen-rider-01-dx-punching-kong-progrise-key - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= }} Its ability is Power and it is based on a gorilla. KR01-Punching_Kong_Progrise Key.png|Punching Kong Progrise Key KR01-Punching_Kong_Progrise Key (Open).png|Punching Kong Progrise Key (Opened) - Lightning Hornet= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= }} Its ability is Thunder and it is based on a hornet. Lighting_Hornet_Progrise.png|Lightning Hornet Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Lightning Hornet Progrise Key (Opened) - Amazing Hercules= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= }} Its ability is Strong and it is based on a hercules beetle. Amazing_Hercules_Progrise.png|Amazing Hercules Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Amazing Hercules Progrise Key (Opened) }} }} - Super= By using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver, Zero-One can access his upgraded form, Shining Hopper. Shining_Hopper_Progrise_Key.png|Shining Hopper Progrise Key Shining_Hopper_Progrise_Key-Open.png|Shining Hopper Progrise Key (Opened) - Assault Wolf= By using the Assault Wolf Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser, Vulcan can access his upgraded form, Assault Wolf. Assualt_Wolf_Progrise_Key.png|Assault Wolf Progrise Key Assualt_Wolf_Progrise_Key-Open.png|Assault Wolf Progrise Key (Opened) }} - Zetsumerise Keys= are modified Progrise Keys used with the ZetsumeRiser by MetsubouJinrai.NET to transform HumaGears into Magia. Unlike Progrise Keys, they contain the data of extinct animals. * Based on a praying mantis, it can transform Taro into Berotha Magia, its ability can project crescent-shaped hook attacks. Mantis Key.png|Berotha Magia Zetsumerise Key - Miscellaneous= These are Progrise Keys that do not fit any of the preceding categories. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Progrise Keys are voiced by brothers Maynard and Blaise Plant of Monkey Majik while the English phrases are done through a text-to-speech program. Notes *Progrise is a combined word of "progress" and "rise". *The Progrise Keys' names are written with verbs ending with "-ing" and with the name of the animal (ie., Rising Hopper, Shooting Wolf, etc.,). *The design of the Progrise Keys is similar to cassette tapes. *Progrise Keys carry design elements of previous trinkets: **Slotted into the transformation gear similar to the Ridewatches. **The transformation gear can be augmented with an attachment to affect the base forms like the Fullbottles. **The toy version can be hacked to uncover different sounds, with one of the gears requiring the insertion to be at an angle like the Rider Gashats. **Announcements are specific to the trinket like the Ghost Eyecons. **Part of the transformation requires the trinket be altered before insertion like the Shift Cars. **All base forms only use one trinket at a time like the Lockseeds. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider External links *TV Asahi's page on the Progrise Keys *Bandai B-Boy's page on the Progrise Keys References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Zero-One)